


Spade

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Conflict Resolution, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paternal Patton, Post-Breaking Dawn, Romantic Relationship, Self-Doubt, Sex Talk, Sex-Repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Spade

Years of uncertainty between two different personality types eventually led to them forming an unexpected bond that could hardly be rivaled with once differences were set aside. There were still kinks that needed to be worked out of heated metal before a working weapon could form completely, but that only made an accessible amount of artillery much more powerful with every use. 

The royal member of their entourage picked up on this quicker than the others only out of an ability to sense when people were in love even when it was beginning to blossom to the full potential that would be granted later on. Unable to resist an urge to confront the couple about what should have continued to be a private conversation between those involved, Roman strolled over with a slight bounce in his step while a moping lump of purple flannel huddled in another’s lap.

“What do we have here, a pair of nesting love birds.”

“Yes, we were enjoying the silence before you came and rudely ruined it,” the logical side stated matter-of-factly, which gained a snort of laughter from the other resting his head against a tie clad chest, “How can we be of service?”

“Well I couldn’t help noticing how close the two of you are now…”

“We’ve made it obvious for weeks.”

“True, but it seems to be stronger this time. Have you done something different recently?”

“Not that I can recall, we have quite a straightforward routine.”

Sighing in a sassy manner at the remark the embodiment of romance gave a knowing look that was challenge with a blank look before eyebrows raised at an alarming height upon realizing what was being asked in a subtle manner. With a slight smirk, he awaited an answer as the anxious one pressed impossibly closer when a visible cringe caused the puff of pride to falter; he hadn’t made any blunt comments that could cause uncomfortableness, yet tension was still growing. 

“We haven’t reached that point in our relationship, we may never.”

“Doesn’t that bother you though?”

“Thought I was over doubting that, but here we go again…” Virgil grumbled grumpily as thin fingers were wrapped in black drawstrings, blushing a pale shade of red as the fabric constricted, “Thanks for that, man.”

“What do you mean? Surely you’d want to make it official!”

“There are other ways to do that without copulating. I find it odd that you made such a foolish oversight on an area you’re supposed to know everything about.”

“How can you make love work when you’re not _making_ it?”

Catching the reasonable personality on an unsteady train of thought that caused him to think critically, a sense of accomplishment once more washed over Roman when a cold dagger twisted inside and cut him back down to a level as Anxiety angrily disconnected from a safe haven spot and disappeared with a huff of annoyance.

“Did I say something wrong?” the logical entity questioned curiously, clearly just as confused by the unexpected exit, “He’s always been so antsy about the subject… I’m not entirely sure why though.”

“I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“Neither of us did.” 

Sulking as twin trails of blackened tears rolled hotly down lighter than average cheeks, the anxious one blankly paced back and forth in a dimly lit bedroom; he did not have many places considered as solaces for such an uncertain soul, so when one had been disturbed the other few did not seem safe. Fist curling into a tight ball, a heel was turned on to land a punch into a plush pillow instead of already cracked plaster walls, a soft sob shaking his frame upon realizing the frilly fuchsia accessory had been gifted to him on a date. 

“Lo, I-I’m sorry… Why do I have to be such a screw up?!” he growled out in a low tone prior to being startled out of the outburst by a cheerfully patterned knock on the door, “Hang on a sec…”

A literal second of time passed when the paternal figure was allowing himself inside even though there had been no indication that the other was ready for company, which would have been unwelcomed had it been either of the two he had walked away from earlier. Allowing the fatherly figure to settle down in a designated spot far away from spider covered curtains, a sharp sniffle made concern cross the sympathetic side’s facial features immediately in order to prevent feelings being ignored under a ridiculous alibi. 

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong? Did I come at a bad time?”

“You’re always welcome, Patton, I just… Have a lot I’m going through.” the slightly younger person gave with a half-hearted shrug, for there was no easy way to discuss such a taboo topic with someone who pretended to be a parent.

“Not going to force you to explain, but if you’d like to I’m all ears.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“’Course not!”

“Do you remember when I revealed my name and you said that it should be “Virgin” instead?”

“Oh, right! Boy did Roman get a kick out of that one.”

“…It’s true, and I’m afraid Logan expects more from me than what I can give him.”

About to ask for clarification on what exactly was meant, Morality the other’s worried look with an empathetic one despite not knowing how to respond. Not wanting to further a panic attack that seemed to be settling all that he could think of to do was offer a one-armed hug that he expected not to be accepted as small circles were rubbed into the small of the other’s back.

“Does he know about this?”

“Doubt it. I was going to say something when Roman started asking questions, but I got overwhelmed.” 

“Would it be easier if I were around when you told him?”

“Maybe… Do you think he’d understand though?”

“We’ll have to wait and see, but I have faith.” 

Weakly smiling at unwavering positivity the moment was short lived when the man in question entered moments later, nerves knotting in a never-ending cycle of worry. Averting his gaze to a stitched sleeve of the adoringly adorned hoodie, he breathed in for four seconds, held it for seven, and exhaled for eight in order to try calming down while the newcomer perched on the edge of a disheveled mattress so as not to give accidental touches that were not wanted. 

“Verge, would you care to explain why you stormed off?” Logan questioned without attempting to sugarcoat how uncharacteristic actions confused someone who was not as in tune with his emotional side.

“I’m sure you could’ve asked that in a different way, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.”

“How’s that possible when he’s always bitter?”

“What a wonderful boyfriend I have…” he quipped in a cold demeanor that was instantly regretted upon witnessing periwinkle irises twinkle with a twinge of hurt,   
“Surprised Roman’s not telling you what to say.”

“I’m not dating him, I’m dating _you._ As much as it seems, I’m not incapable of feeling.”

“You sure do act like it.”

“Not unlike you getting someone’s guard up.”

Lost for words at a sudden stalemate, full lips pouted while a comeback was sought but not found while silence overshadowed the gathered group; not used to this kind of confrontation kicked fight or flight reactions into gear despite neither of them being useful, a hard swallow steadying a shaky voice as Virgil prepared to leave himself vulnerable, “Our relationship means everything to me, but I’ll never be able to give all of myself to you.”

“You do when we cuddle.”

“True, but that’s as far as I can go, I’m sorry.”

Confusion colored usually stoic expressions as an attempt was made in interpreting what was trying to be conveyed, putting aside literal explanations to arrive at a conclusion not previously considered, “You’re afraid I’ll leave if we can’t get more physical.”

“Well, that’s how it seemed when Princey brought it to your attention…”

“I’ll admit there was a brief period of perplexity, nothing more.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Virgil…” he trailed off as delicate fingers gently lifted a tucked chin in order for eye contact to be made, “I would never jeopardize your comfort for anything so trivial. We’ve survived this long without going too far and to be honest, I like how we are.”

“You do?”

“Without a doubt.”

Forgetting about the additional presence around them the short amount of distance between them was crossed as a familiar position atop denim covered legs to wrap instinctively around his significant other. Communicating such concerns still seemed a daunting feat even though the foe had been fought to the end, a shimmering silver sword in hand still sharpened with the quick wit that had attracted a usual loner to want a close companion, shield stowed as armor finally fell away to allow both to reunite with a stronger sense of satisfaction in their love life.


End file.
